starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalani
Khalani is the language "spoken" (via telepathy) by the protoss.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Other races "hearing" Khalani being 'spoken' hear meaningless sounds, though protoss possess the ability to translate the language via telepathy.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Translations Translated Phrases *''Adun Toridas!'' (literally "Adun hide you", oft interpreted as "May Adun give you sanctuary) *''Alysaar'' ("Keepers of Wisdom") Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. *''Alys'aril'' ("Sanctuary of Wisdom") *''Anht zagatir nas'' ("The gods watch over you") *''Dae'Uhl'' ("great stewardship")Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *''En Taro'' ("in honor of")Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *''Ihan-rii'' (A name for the xel'naga during the Aeon of Strife)Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khala'' ("Path of Ascension") *''Khas'' ("He who brings order") *''Khaydarin'' ("Focuser of the heart")Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khor-shakal'' ("Great forum") *''Kwah-kai'' ("Little hands") *''Ni Monn Adun'' ("Heart of Adun")1998-06-26. Elderlands. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30 *Shel'na Kryhas'' ("Those Who Endure") *''Tal'darim'' ("The Forged") *''Und lara khar'' ("Be at peace") *''Zerashk Gulida'' ("Oblivion awaits")Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Acknowledgements These phrases are uttered by protoss units in the games when first selected. Their meanings presumably vary, but all are linked to a protoss acknowledging a superior's presence in some form or another. *''Dunad'wynn'' *''Galahoslos?'' *''Gee'hous!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Ischk'nu?Carrier, ''StarCraft *''Issah'tu!'' *''Khas Arashad''Void ray, StarCraft II (Note that Khas was an individual, so "Arashad" is presumably its own word) *''Khas Naradahk!'' (Note that "Khas" was an individual , so "Naradahk" is seemingly its own word) *''Khassar'Detemplari...Zealot, ''StarCraft II *''Joh'giiv?'' (stated by scout pilots in StarCraft when selected) *''Ju'ros?'' *''Loh'Klahs?'' *''Neraz gulio'' (pronounced "Neraz "Squeel") *''Thorasoh'cahp!Archon, ''StarCraft *''Za Khaladas'' *''Zerah'hah...High templar, ''StarCraft Affirmations These phrases are stated in the games by protoss units when affirming given orders. The exact meanings, which could range from passive to agressive in intent, are unknown. *''Gau'gurah!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Gau'ju!Carrier, ''StarCraft *''Gou'ron''Arbiter, StarCraft *''Koh'koh rii''Scout, StarCraft *''Kokal'tulah!'' *''J'tokoh Zohl'' *''Lok pii''Dragoon, StarCraft *''Metonah'' *''Nagat Zuul'' *''Nach nagalas''Fenix, StarCraft *''Ner'Mah''Dark Templar, ''StarCraft *''Nihn'kas Neehn'' *''Terrie Khala!Tassadar, ''StarCraft (Note that as Khala translates as "Path of Ascension", "Terrie" is seemingly its own word.) *''Typical uz'hul'' *''Zzz'togh''High templar, StarCraft Untranslated Phrases *''Khas'lor'' (seemingly someone very close to a protoss, likely a family member) *''Na Adan Atum!'' (seemingly a warcry)Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *''Ul'as Addari'' *''Taro ruul asz'' (seemingly a way to say goodbye)Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. ?-?. Tokyopop, July 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80832-5. *''Var'un ruul asz'' (seemingly a counterpart statement to the above phrase) *''Zmer'Glars'' (a number)Zealot, StarCraft II Trivia Blizzard Entertainment maintains a real-world dictionary of Khalani. This also ensures that protoss names meet their specifications.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-10 References Category: Protoss Category: Languages